Yog
thumb|Portret Yoga w H1. thumb|Portret Yoga w H3. thumb|Portret Yoga w kampanii "Narodziny barbarzyńcy". thumb|Portret Yoga w H4. Yog - dżinn, bohater standardowy Heroes of Might and Magic: A Strategic Quest, Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia i Heroes of Might and Magic IV (we wszystkich częściach barbarzyńca; w H1 należał do zamku barbarzyńcy, a w pozostałych - do Twierdzy); jeden z czterech głównych protagonistów Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death. W polskiej wersji językowej dubbingowali go Jerzy Mazur (The Shadow of Death), Janusz Wituch (The Shadow of Death; Złota Edycja - kampania Narodziny Barbarzyńcy) oraz Zbigniew Konopka (The Shadow of Death; Złota Edycja - kampania Przeklęte Przymierze). Historia Narodziny barbarzyńcy Był synem barbarzyńskiego wodza i świetnie posługującej się magią kobiety z rasy dżinnów nazywanej przez Yoga "natchnioną" (ich imiona i nazwiska nie są wymienione). Po ojcu odziedziczył zainteresowania i charakter, zaś po matce - wygląd (m.in. granatowy kolor skóry). Prawdopodobnie ojciec umarł dosyć wcześnie, gdyż Yog znacznie częściej wspomina o matce i jej wpływach, zaś o nim niewiele wiadomo. Matka pragnęła wychować go na czarodzieja, toteż posłała go do szkoły magii w Bracadzie jeszcze kiedy był dzieckiem. Starał się jak najpilniej studiować zaklęcia, lecz kompletnie go one nie obchodziły w przeciwieństwie do sztuk walki, które nie tylko ubóstwiał, ale i osiągał w nich doskonałe rezultaty. Zajęcia dotyczące magii przyprawiały go o nudę, zamiast niej wolał szkolić się w fechtunku i innych zajęciach bojowych, marzył też o życiu pełnym przygód. Z czasem zaczął nienawidzić nauki zaklęć: odpowiadała za to nie tylko surowa dyscyplina bracadzkich preceptorów, ale i złamane serce: w czasach studiów Yog zapałał gorącą i odwzajemnioną miłością do młodej i roztrzepanej czarodziejki Vidominy. Mimo diametralnych różnic między kochankami żyli oni w szczęściu, które przerwał brak opamiętania się Vidominy w żarliwej ciekawości w pochłanianiu wiedzy; tak bardzo bowiem zainteresowały ją arkana nekromancji, że zdecydowała się przejść na tę ciemną stronę i wyemigrować do nekromanckiej krainy o nazwie Deyja. Rozgoryczony Yog - pomny tej historii - sprzedał później starożytny tekst traktujący o nekromancji, otrzymując 10 klejnotów i 7 000 sztuk złota. Przełom w jego życiu nastąpił w momencie, kiedy otrzymał list od samego Winstona Boragusa, króla barbarzyńskiego państwa Krewlod, który słysząc o jego sławie wybitnego szermierza postanowił zaproponować mu wstąpienie do jego armii. Yog z radością przystał na tę ofertę, lecz droga do zostania barbarzyńcą okazała się nie być ścieżką usłaną różami. Pierwszą przeszkodą, jaka czekała na Yoga, byli bracadzcy magowie, którzy obawiali się, że po ucieczce z ich kraju Yog zdradzi ich sekrety magiczne, toteż podjęli decyzję o internowaniu go. Misji zatrzymania niesfornego studenta podjęła się najlepsza uczennica magii - dżinnka Aine. Rozpoczęła ona pościg za Yogiem, który dzięki zwiadom prowadzonych przez jego przyjaciół ukrył się górskim przyczółku Padon, skąd miał zamiar szybko zorganizować armię ochronną w celu bezpiecznej przeprawy za granicę krewlodzką. udało mu się zlokalizować położenie twierdzy Groa, do której po rozprawie z Aine podjął marsz. Sforsował silny garnizon strzegący przejścia przez granicę, tracąc przy tym wielu żołnierzy, po czym kontynuował wędrówkę w kierunku Groa, lecz tutaj napotkał kolejną trudność w postaci stada starożytnych behemotów strzegących Groa; jego mieszkańcy nic nie wiedzieli o zamiarach Yoga i popychani instynktem samozachowawczym usiłowali go wyprzeć z Krewlod, lecz nie tylko wybił te potwory, ale i przypuścił szturm na twierdzę, żałując, że nie dało się uniknąć bitwy. Rozumiał mieszkańców miasta, gdyż uważał, że sam również by tak zareagował na widok przywódcy obcych wojsk maszerujących na własny dom. Mimo potężnych formacji defensywnych siły obronne Groa zostały zniszczone, co pozwoliło Yogowi na przedarcie się do Krewlod. Po podbiciu Groa Yog wyruszył, by spotkać się z Winstonem Boragusem w krewlodzkiej stolicy Ulgak. Nie musiał się już wystrzegać pogoni Aine, która w obawie przed wszczęciem wojny bracadzko-krewlodzkiej przerwała poszukiwania zbuntowanego półdżinna. Kiedy dowiedział się, że ścieżki prowadzące do miasta stołecznego zostały obsadzone silnymi garnizonami, przyśpieszył tempo myśląc, że zbudowano je z powodu zbliżającego się niebiezpieczeństwa na ziemie barbarzyńców. Ku totalnemu ogłupieniu Yoga okazało się, że owym zagrożeniem stał się on sam, co wywołało w nim tak wielką furię z powodu oszustwa Boragusa, iż bracadzki uciekinier zapałał chęcią poderżnięcia gardła Boragusowi. Po przebiciu się przez armie barbarzyńców nastąpiła konfrontacja Yoga z Boragusem, który beztrosko wyznał, że to wszystko było częścią próby, jakiej zamierzał poddać umiejętności militarne Yoga. Usłyszawszy to półdżinn początkowo wpadł we wściekłość, lecz gdy monarcha wyjaśnił mu, że to właśnie on bardzo chciał walki, młodzieniec zgodził się z nim i zapomniał o wcześniejszych nieporozumieniach. Dzięki pokonaniu ulgackich linii obronnych udowodnił on natomiast swoją wartość jako nieustraszonego, walecznego i sprytnego barbarzyńcy do wykonania następnego testu własnych zdolności: miał on polegać na rozdzieleniu artefaktów Miecza Anielskiego Sojuszu i ukryciu ich w trzech krajach, a na dowód rozdania go ludziom odpowiednio wtajemniczonym w sprawę miał wysyłać do Boragusa wręczany przez nich dowód w postaci wisiorów rycerskości (znaków odwagi). W Tatalii musiał najpierw zmierzyć się z niegościnnością lokalnej ludności, żeby przekazać zbroję cudów i sandały świętego mieszkającemu w jaskini Alendorze. Także w Erathii nie spotkał się wcale z sympatyczną reakcją tutejszych, lecz nie przeszkodziło mu to wręczyć Falorowi i Terwenowi (również ukrytym w jaskini) Naszyjnika Błogosławieńśtwa Niebios i Lwiej Tarczy Odwagi. Ostatnia misja polegała na powrocie do Bracady i wręczeniu ostatnich Elementów - Miecza Sprawiedliwości dla barbarzyńcy Orruka i Hełmu Niebiańskiego Oświecenia dla jego sąsiada - Belega. Tym razem czekało go jednak następne starcie z Aine, która dowiedziała się o jego ponownej obecności na obszarach Bracady, lecz jej działania po raz kolejny spełzły na niczym. Przysłanie ostatniego wisioru odwagi Boragusowi sprawiło, że Yog został w hucznej biesiadzie przyjęty do grona barbarzyńców, znajdując w końcu własne miejsce na świecie w ich własnej hordzie. Liczył się z tym, że wzbudzi zawód u swej matki, lecz nigdy nie żałował swojej decyzji. Rozbieżności W H1 jeden z bohaterów-barabrzyńców nazywa się Yog i wygląda prawie tak samo, jak Yog z H3. Warto zauważyć, że akcja całego "The Shadow of Death" dzieje się przed wydarzeniami z "The Restoration of Erathia", lecz o ile w kampaniach "Nowy początek" i "Tnij i siecz" akcja dzieje się po wyjeździe głównych bohaterów z Enroth, w "Narodzinach barbarzyńcy" nie są wspomniane ani razu wątki z tych kampanii, nie ma nawet aluzji do nich; "Narodziny" nie są w ogóle powiązane z pozostałymi kampaniami poza historią Miecza Anielskiego Sojuszu, lecz nie zmienia to faktu, iż mógł on zostać zakopany dawno temu, daleko przed wydarzeniami z Cienia Śmierci; to wszystko pozwala wysunąć hipotezę, że Yog po zostaniu barbarzyńcą wyjechał szukać sławy i zdobywać szlify wojownika na Enroth jako jeden z generałów lorda Slayera, a następnie powrócić na Antagarich i wziąć udział w następnych wydarzeniach, jakie się tam potoczyły. Dowodem na to może być wypowiedź Gem ze zdarzenia pojawiającego się w dniu 25. od rozpoczęcia scenariusza "Mściciele" w kampanii "Przeklęte przymierze": Kiedyś spotkałam go w Enroth. W Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Succession Wars z kolei nie pojawia się w ogóle. Przeklęte przymierze W trakcie, gdy nekromanta Sandro urósł w siłę dzięki Zbroi Przeklętego i Płaszczowi Nieumarłego Króla, które zabrał zmanipulowanym przez niego barbarzyńcy Crag Hackowi i czarodziejce Gem, Yog - korzystając z wolnego czasu posiadanego dzięki braku jakiegoś specjalnego zajęcia - zobowiązał się do podjęcia krucjaty przeciwko nekromantom pustoszącym wsie Erathii ku ogólnej bezczynności administracji państwowej. Zniesmaczony zarówno brakiem reakcji ze strony władz na ten zbrodniczy proceder, jak i na okrucieństwo jego realizatorów, Yog zdecydował się samotnie wymierzyć sprawiedliwość mistrzom zakazanej magii. Założył bazę barbarzyńską i przystąpił do pacyfikacji działalności nekromantów; zażarcie nienawidził ich za popełnione przez nich zło i czuł się winny, uznając swoje przeciwdziałania za zbyt powolne - uważał, że przez to nie udało mu się zapobiec przemienieniu wielu wiosek erathiańskich w wypalone pustynie gęste od nieumarłych wojsk. Mio to jego przybycie wprawiło zagrożonych mieszkańców w radosny nastrój, gdyż uznali go oni za wybawiciela i gwarancję zawarcia układu pokojowego między Erathią i Krewlodem, w co powątpiewał po cichutku sam Yog, lecz aby nie odbierać im nadziei zachował milczenie. Jednocześnie dowiedział się od nich o innym barbarzyńcy, który w innej wiosce również prowadzi proerathiańską misję, co bardzo zaciekawiło półdżinna. Po zrównaniu z ziemią zamków nekromantów powziął zamiar odszukać go; w niedługim czasie poznał jego imię - nazywał się Crag Hack. Z wielką ochotą połączył siły z Yogiem, kiedy ten zaproponował mu wspólny udział w antynekromanckiej krucjacie, dowiadując się przy okazji po raz pierwszy o Sandro; Crag Hack opowiedział mu bowiem historię wykorzystania go przez Sandro, który kazał mu odnaleźć artefakty-elementy Zbroi Przeklętego, po czym stracił je, kiedy ów oszust uciekł z nimi, nie płacąc ani grosza. Yog obiecał mieć baczenie na wszelkie ślady, które wskazywałyby na Sandro. Razem z Cragiem Hackiem Yog udał się w następne rejony Erathii opanowywane przez nieumarłych. Eksstudent czarodziejstwa początkowo nie miał zbyt dobrego zdania o swym kompanie, powątpiewając w jego zdolność do inteligentnego rozumowania, jednak zaczął zmieniać zdanie, kiedy przekonał go do spokojnej rozbudowy fortyfikacji i armii, zamiast szybkiego i nieprzemyślanego ataku na pozycje wroga. Współpraca w dalszym ciągu okazywała się być trudna: kiedy przerażony Yog zyskał wiedzę o trzykrotnie silniejszej armii nekromantów, otaczającej barabrzyńców z trzech stron, polecił powiadomić o tym Craga Hacka, który już po kilku minutach nakazał mu "budować, niszczyć i nie bać się śmierdzieli", co wprawiło półdżinna w głęboką konsternację. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że niełatwo będzie własnemu partnerowi poskromić porywy żądzy krwi. Z czasem jednak Crag Hack wydawał się rozumieć potrzebę układania strategicznych planów w celu skuteczniejszej eliminacji nekromantów; wielkie nadzieje i chęć do walki wzbudziła w Yogu wieść o Gem i dowódcy Leśnej Straży - Gelu - która to para generałów AvLee odpierała najazdy nieumarłych na granice ich państwa, jednocześnie jednak uświadomiła mu ona, jak ogromne są wpływy miłośników czarnej magii. Napisał do nich list z ofertą zawiązania sojuszu, który Gem i Gelu przyjęli, wyznaczając na miejsce spotkania całej czwórki miasto Blagden położone na północnym wschodzie krainy Deyja. Dzięki napływom rekrutów do swoich armii Yog i Crag Hack zadali tak ogromne straty wojskom króla Deyji - Finneasowi Vilmarowi - że jeden z miejscowych dowódców armii śmierci zaczął wątpić w sens swojej misji i szczerze znienawidził Yoga odgrażając się, że rzuci jego ciało psom na pożarcie. Po ostatecznym zniszczeniu lokalnych baz nekromantów barbarzyńcy mogli wyruszyć na spotkanie z dowódcami wojsk elfickich. W naradzie całej czwórki Yog wysunął pomysł scalenia elementów Miecza Anielskiego Sojuszu w celu użycia tej broni przeciwko Sandro, który prowadząc zażarte operacje wojenne przeciwko ich armiom miał o Yogu następującą opinię: Jakaś nowa postać dyryguje poczynaniami bezmyślnego Craga Hacka. Nazywa się Yog. Albo mój szpieg odkrył prawdziwie niezwykłą osobowość, albo też najadł się grzybów. Yog jest całkowicie niebieski i ma postać wielkiego dżina. Według tego, co wiesz, był kiedyś czarownikiem i interesował się Anielskim Sojuszem. Nieważne kim był, ważniejsze - czym jest ten artefakt.. Zaledwie jednak wyruszyli na poszukiwania artefaktu, zostali odparci przez potężne siły osobiście dowodzącego kontrofensywą Sandro. Ledwie uszli wówczas z życiem mimo, że udało im się go otoczyć, lecz nie załamało ich to w poszukiwaniach miecza Anielskiego Sojuszu - dzięki informacjom Yoga wiadomym było, gdzie można znaleźć potrzebne artefakty. Yog razem z Cragiem Hackiem skierował swoją misję na obszary granicy krewlodzko-erathiańskiej - zbroja cudów, tarcza lwiej odwagi i miecz sprawiedliwości znalazły się bowiem w rękach trzech braci barbrzyńców - Denarma, Swankarta i Zorlana - którzy wierzyli w swoje prawo do tych przedmiotów, nie chcąc się z nimi absolutnie rozstać, lecz nie wiedzieli, że poszukuje ich groźny Sandro. Mimo rozmaitych przeszkód począwszy od powodzi, która rozdzieliła na pewien czas obu bohaterów, udało im się zdobyć pilnie strzeżone przez specjalnych strażników artefakty, po czym zjednoczyli się z Gem i Gelu, którzy również podołali zadaniu. Połączone siły bohaterów rozpoczęły ostateczną rozprawę z siłami zła, wypierając coraz bardziej i bezwzględniej wojska nieumarłych poza granice. W krwawych bitwach padło wielu nekromantów oraz wiele ich baz, a wojna przeciwko potędze Sandro zakończyła się po zniszczeniu jego głównej siedziby i odebraniu mu zbroi przeklętego i płaszcza nieumarłego króla. Dalsze losy Od zakończenia swojej wspólnej kampanii bohaterowie rozstali się nie nawiązując już między sobą ani jednego kontaktu, chociaż Yog próbował to zrobić m.in. z Gelu. Ponieważ historia mogła nie spamiętać imion czterech bohaterów, którzy niemalże z własnej tylko inicjatywy stawili czoło jednemu z najwięszych zagrożeń, jakiemu mógł ulec Antagarich, Yog wystosował później list do czarodziejów z Bracady informując ich o czynach swoich i owych bohaterów. Osobiście uważał, że on właśnie powinien dostarczyć pokoleniom wiadomości o tym, gdyż obawiał się, że nikt nie uwierzy barowym przechwałkom Craga Hacka, Gem będzie wolałą zachować te mroczne wydarzenia w tajemnicy, zaś Gelu zniknął. W kampaniach The Restoration of Erathia o Armageddon's Blade Yog nie jest wymieniany ani słowem poza jednym wyjątkiem, przez co nie wiadomym pozostaje, czy brał udzał w opisywanych w nich wydarzeniach, czy nie. W misji "Ostry Pazur" kampanii "Festiwal życia" w AB na południe od jedynego na mapie miasta stoi łódka, a koło niej tabliczka z napisem: Ty nie używać łódka. Łódka należeć do Yog. Ty dotknąć łódka i ty być zginąć!, lecz w akcji i rozgrywce scenariusza bierze udział tylko jeden gracz, toteż śmiało można zlekceważyć to ostrzeżenie, traktując je raczej jako zwyczajne nawiązanie do osoby Yoga. Heroes Chronicles wyjaśniło, że zniknięcie Gelu miało związek z poszukiwaniami artefaktu o nazwie Miecz Mrozu, który został odnaleziony przez Kilgora (w Festiwalu Życia zabił on Boragusa i przejął po nim tron Krewlod, jest też głównym protagonistą kampanii "Ferstiwal życia"... i to właśnie on ukradł Yogowi łódkę). W trakcie bitwy toczonej między sobą Gelu i Kilgor zablokowali się wzajemnie dwoma mieczami, co spełniło starą przepowiednię i doprowdziło do apokalipsy zwanej Rozliczeniem. Yog stał się jednym z milionów uchodźców, którzy przeżyli to wydarzenie. W nowym świecie dalej był jednym z barbarzyńców. Przeżyli również Crag Hack i Gem, lecz ani on, ani oni nie odegrali już żadnej, nawet najmniejszej roli w fabule. Informacje dodatkowe W H3 jako bohater standardowy posiadał umiejetności początkowe Atak i Balistyka (poziomy podstawowe) oraz specjalizację zwiększającą statystyki cyklopów i królewskich poziomów o 1 punkt ataku i 1 punkt obrony za każdy poziom doświadczenia bohatera (poczynając od poziomu szóstego). Jego oficjalna biografia brzmi: '. W kampanii "Narodziny barbarzyńcy" otrzymał nowy portret (dostępny tylko w The Shadow of Death) i był czarodziejem o specjalizacji użyczonej przez bohatera Solmyra (co ciekawe - również dżinna), sprawiającą zwiększanie się efektywności zaklęcia "Łańcuch piorunów" wraz z rozwojem poziomu doświadczenia bohatera, jednak jest ona całkowicie bezużyteczna, gdyż specjalny skrypt zaimplementowany przez programistów do tej kampanii sprawia, że Yog nie może kupić księgi zaklęć, co sprawia, że całkowicie nieopłacalne jest również szkolenie go w magicznnych umiejętnościach. Jego oficjalna biografia brzmiała: Przez wiele lat Yog studiował z czarownikami z Bracady, choć wolał spędzać czas na fechtunku niż na studiowaniu magii. W kampanii "Przeklęte przymierze" Yog był bohaterem już takim samym, jak ten z The Restoration of Erathia, mógł również kupować księgę zaklęć i uczyć się czarów. W H4 jego oficjalna biografia brzmi z kolei: Yog jest żywym paradoksem. Po matce, dżinnie, ma błękitną skórę, a po ojcu, barbarzyńcy, odziedziczył siłę i serce do walki. Swego czasu zastanawiał się nad pójściem w ślady matki i zajęciem się magią, ale zwyciężyła miłość do wojaczki. Cytaty (W nawiasach kwadratowych zastosowano następujący sposób oznaczania występowania przerywników filmowyc: "misja"/"kampania, z której pochodzi"). * Przez całe życie studiowałem magię pod nadzorem czarowników z Bracady, ponieważ tak chciała moja matka. Ale wreszcie odezwała się we mnie krew ojca, barbarzyńcy, i poczułem, że moje dłonie lepiej pasują do miecza, niźli do czarodziejskiego kostura. Los zdaje się mi sprzyjać, gdyż otrzymałem właśnie zaproszenie do armii księcia Winstona Boragusa z Krewlod. Przyszedł czas, by opuścić to miejsce, choć wiem, że moi dotychczasowi mentorzy nie pozwolą mi odejść bez walki. Barbarzyńcy" * Odkąd uciekłem z Bracady, zadziwiająco często atakowały mnie oddziały należące do Krewlod. Nie wiem, czemu tak na mnie nastają, przecież zaprosił mnie sam książę! Muszę dostać się do stolicy, aby dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Winston Boragus i wszystkie jego siły zwróciły się przeciw mnie.. Barbarzyńcy" * Gdy stanąłem przed Winstonem Boragusem, przyznał, że wysłał przeciw mnie armie Krewlodu - aby sprawdzić mą waleczność. Początkowo byłem na niego wściekły. Lecz książę przypomniał mi, że przecież sam pragnąłem walki. Spojrzawszy na sprawę z punktu widzenia barbarzyńcy, musiałem przyznać mu rację. Boragus przygotował specjalny test, by sprawdzić, czy jestem gotowy stanąć przeciw czarownikom z Bracady. Muszę wziąć magiczny miecz Anielskiego Przymierza, podzielić go na części i ukryć na ziemiach Tatalii, Erathii i Bracady.. początki"/"Narodziny Barbarzyńcy" * Oddałem pierwszy element miecza, chociaż z całych sił musiałem walczyć ze wszystkim, czego się do tej pory uczyłem jako czarownik. Teraz muszę znaleźć chatę jasnowidza, zwanego Falor, i oddać mu dwa kolejne elementy: naszyjnik boskiej mocy i tarczę lwiej odwagi. To nie będzie łatwe zadanie, gdyż Erathiańczycy nie przepadają za wielkimi armiami przemierzającymi ich terytorium. . i Terwen"/"Narodziny Barbarzyńcy" * Ostatni test Winstona Boragusa poprowadzi mnie z powrotem do Bracady - ojczyzny, którą porzuciłem. Mam odszukać parę o imionach Beleg i Orruk - oni mają otrzymać dwie najpotężniejsze części Anielskiego Sojuszu: miecz sprawiedliwości i hełm boskich mocy. Biorąc pod uwagę, że na dobre zdecydowałem się porzucić magię, będzie to dość łatwe zadanie. Zdecydowanie trudniejsze będzie przedarcie się przez armie czarowników z Bracady, gdyż oni nie pogodzili się jeszcze z moim odejściem. . do Bracady"/"Narodziny Barbarzyńcy" * Zaliczyłem wszystkie sprawdziany księcia i udowodniłem, że na zawsze porzuciłem magię. Dzięki temu zostałem zaakceptowany w hordzie barbarzyńców! Matka z pewnością będzie rozczarowana, ale moja nowa krewlodzka rodzina przyjęła mnie gorąco i kusi obietnicami wielu przyszłych przygód!. Barbarzyńcy" Inne * Do czarodziejów Brakady, Moja opowieść nie należy do krótkich, muszę ją jednak przytoczyć, bo nie pozostał już nikt inny, kto mógłby to uczynić. Bo czy ktokolwiek da wiarę barowym przechwałkom Craga Hacka? A i zdaje się, że Gem wolałaby, by informacje o pewnych wydarzeniach nigdy nie ujrzały światła dziennego. Od czasu, gdy znaleźliśmy ten przeklęty miecz - Ostrze Armageddonu, nie miałem żadnych wieści o Gelu. Tak więc jedynie ja mogę opowiedzieć tą zapomnianą historię. Nasze drogi rozeszły się tak dawno temu, a i nie rozstaliśmy się w zgodzie. Być może, jak matka, jestem dżinem, ale po ojcu odziedziczyłem ducha poszukiwacza przygód. Woląc życie, jakie mogłem prowadzić w Krewlodzie, musiałem porzucić to, które oferowaliście mi w Brakadzie. To w tej podróży poznawania samego siebie kryją się korzenie niniejszej opowieści. Gdy już społeczność Krewlodu zaakceptowała mnie, rozpocząłem swoją wędrówkę, by w pobliżu granicy Erathii i Deyji spotkać trzech innych podróżników. Cała nasza czwórka marzyła o nowym życiu, więc stanęliśmy oko w oko z wydarzeniami, znacznie poważniejszymi, niż nasze drobne problemy. Młodego Gelu, piękną Gem i tego barbarzyńcę Craga Hacka poznałem jeszcze przed wojną o odrodzenie Erathii. Wtedy też podjąłem z nimi współpracę. Każdy z moich trzech współtowarzyszy był zupełnie inny, więc aż dziw, że współpraca układała nam się tak dobrze. Crag Hack był człowiekiem żyjącym na luzie, w wielkim stopniu pociągała go walka, wino i kobiety. Dzięki niemu, przez krótki czas mogłem się uśmiechać i zapomnieć o moich własnych problemach. Gdy Gem nie zajmowała się dziesiątkowaniem sił nieumarłych, na jaw wychodziło jej spokojne usposobienie i dobre serce. Gelu ledwie opuścił Leśną Straż, był więc gotowy do walki i chętny, by dowieść swojej wartości. Poważne usposobienie u kogoś tak młodego mogłoby zadziwić każdego. W tej kwestii, był całkowitym przeciwieństwem gwałtownego Craga Hacka. Jakimś sposobem udało nam się powstrzymać pewnego nekromantę, o imieniu Sandro, który planował zapanować nad Światem. Manipulując Gem, Gelu i Cragiem Hackiem, wyposażony w przedmioty o wielkiej mocy zdołał dotrzeć do Deyji. Gdy już się tam znalazł, umieścił na tronie marionetkowego króla, Finneasa Vilmara i zagroził, że podbije cały Antagarich. Moja opowieść zacznie się w czterech różnych miejscach, ale na końcu przekonacie się, że wszystkie opisywane przeze mnie wydarzenia były ze sobą powiązane i omal nie doprowadziły do zagłady nas wszystkich. Yog en:Yog (Enroth) ru:Йог (Энрот) Kategoria:Barbarzyńcy (Heroes of Might and Magic: A strategic quest) Kategoria:Barbarzyńcy (Heroes of Might and Magic III) Kategoria:Barbarzyńcy (Heroes of Might and Magic IV) Kategoria:Bohaterowie Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death Kategoria:Czarodzieje (Heroes of Might and Magic III) Kategoria:Dżinny